


not a day too soon

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bath Time, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rokudaime finally has some time off from his official duties to spend some due time with his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a day too soon

The Rokudaime sighed as he spent another beautiful afternoon holed up in the the office. He now know how Baa-chan felt during her term. The official hat stay on the side of the round office with open windows behind him, streaming the sunlight in. 

"Boss! We got more requests for missions! You gotta separate them into classes though," Konohamaru entered the door with files in his hands. Naruto looked at him with utter disbelief.

"Baka! Why do I gotta do it when I got you, huh?" Naruto answered as he held his head in his palms. He slid down on his desk and buried his face in his hands.

"Cuz you're the Hokage, boss! Remember?" Konohamaru smiled as he reminded Naruto of the fact that kept him away from his dear wife. Naruto mumbled as he took the files from his assistant and looked through them.

"Are you kidding me? Candor ran away again? Shouldn't he be dead by now?" Naruto asked his assistant with the confuzzled look. He remembered all those missions running after Candor with Sasuke, Kotetsu and then Octopops. Those were some good times...

"Yeah, he's on Training Ground Zero after what happened to the turtle island," Konohamaru replied. He could tell Naruto-niichan was pretty upset by all the paper work and he had a pretty good idea why.

"Tell you what Boss, I'll mark these missions with their ranks and tomorrow you can check it. Why don't you head back home for the rest of the night?" he asked, winking at Naruto. Naruto propped his head up from his hole and he seemed to have a suspicious look on his face.

"Why? You better not invite Hanabi over to show her my desk, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his fists on his desk.

"No, Boss, you got it all wrong! I just wanted you to have some nice alone time with the Missus, especially since you didn't bring your bento today!" Konohamaru replied hastily, waving his hands n front of him as defense. 

"Huh, alright, but no funny business, alright?" Naruto eyes him as he began to leave his office. Finally! He was going to spend a nice evening with his wife. He couldn't even remember the last time this happened. She's been away on mission for so long and now that was back in the village, he was most definitely going to take advantage of the fact. He walked back with his hands crossed behind his head and humming as he soaked in the sunshine after the long rainy days.

When he was stopping by Ichiraku's, he noticed the shop across the street and he decided to pay a visit to his friend and get a little something for his wife. He walked over to Yamanaka's Flowers and opened the door, pausing to look above at the ringing bell.

"Oh! Naruto-kun! Or should I say Hokage-same?" Ino smiled from behind the counter and waved with slight smirk.

"Ah! Ino-chan, you don't gotta worry about that! I was just dropping by to get something, ha ha..." he waved off her niceties with a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Ah, something for the missus, huh?" she asked, she knew all about him and his wife. They were after all friends and had been since they were genin. He nodded in response and began blushing more heavily. He snickered to himself as he thought about tonight.

Ino walked around the counter and began picking up some orchids, daisies and a few snapdragons. She placed them strategically with the daisies and orchids in the middle and snapdragons surrounding the bunch. She tied the bouquet together with a light purple ribbon and gave it to Naruto.

"Ah, how much to I owe ya, Ino-chan?" Naruto asked as he pulled out his frog wallet. Ino shook her head seeing as she was sort of disappointed that their Hokage hadn't lost his genin tendencies.

"That'll be 450 yen," she smiled as she held out her hand. Naruto grumbled as he pulled out the money from his wallet and took the flowers. 

"Domo arigato Ino-chan!" Naruto yelled out his thanks as he left her shop with a wave of the hand. 

He began walking back to his apartment. After marrying her, he was adamant on not using her clan to get a house, and she even insisted on the apartment. At least, for the first couple of years.

\---

Back in the apartment, Hinata lay in the bathtub, soaking in hot water. How she wished to go to a hot springs right now...

It had been two days since her last mission and she had slept through the first day like a child. She had some bad food poisoning on the mission and Kiba had insisted that the first thing she do was sleep after returning back to Konoha.

As soon as she closed her eyes and laid her head back against the towel, she had the door open and Naruto's greeting.

She let out a small eep and sighed. Of course, she hadn't been expecting him until later and now she was nude! in the bathtub! 

Ino had warned her about this as one of the ways she had used to seduce Yamato-daijou (whose real name she still didn't know)...

Hinata began to step out of the tub as she heard something clatter in the kitchen. She knew whatever was happening was not going to end well. On some occasions, Naruto had tried to be romantic and attempted to make dinner for both of them but they would usually end up going to Ichiraku's for dinner.

She swept the robe on and began walking out to the kitchen to stop him from making an even bigger mess.

"Ah, Hinata-chan!" Naruto began as he turned around to see Hinata in a short bath robe. He could feel the heat creep on his face and he swallowed as he looked at her. He knew she was beautiful and he knew he could never forget it but seeing her after so long really made him realize he had a precious wife. 

"Those are for me?" she asked sweetly as she walked up to him and took the bouquet from his hands. It was taking so much not to break down in front of him right now! Sure she wasn't that shy little girl, but it was an eventual process and she couldn't believe she was practically naked in front of Naruto-kun right now! She looked down at the flowers and saw the pink snapdragons. Snapdragons... thinking back to her and Ino's conversations, snapdragons meant desire! Naruto-kun was giving her a sign of desire, albeit unknowingly. The simple thought of that sent tingles to Hinata's body.

She looked up from the flowers to Naruto's face and she blushed even more. Her body was already hot from the bath and she was sure his intense gaze was only adding on her embarrassment. She walked past him to the kitchen she pulled out a vase (that she assumed Naruto was wreaking havoc in the kitchen).

He turned around as she walked past him and he gulped as his eyes trailed down to her ass. Damn, that ass. He shook his head - he shouldn't be thinking about this right now! He needed to be romantic! Not a friggin hentai freak!

"Thank you for the followers, Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled at him as she twiddled her fingers.

"Ah! No problem, Hinata-chan! Were you taking a bath or something?" he asked, presently confused at her current attire. Not that he had much reason to complain, but even casually, Hinata was never so ... open.

"Oh! I forgot! I left the water in the tub!" her eyes opened in surprise and Naruto suddenly formed an idea. As she turned around to go back to the bathroom, he grabbed her hand and walked beside her, slowly pulling the zipper of his shirt down.

"You know, I'm pretty tired too... I think I need a bath," he mumbled as he placed kisses against her neck down to her collarbone. She shuddered against his kisses.

"The water should still be hot, Naruto.... ah - Naruto-kun!" Hinata let out a small eep as he found that sweet sweet spot on the bone and began to suckle and nip on the skin there.

"Were you done with your bath?" Naruto asked as he fingered the knot on her belt loose. His hand began to creep inside the robe to grasp her hip. He felt Hinata shake her head and he paused his ministrations with a final kiss on the collarbone. He could feel her sharp intake of breath as she struggled to maintain her composure - he knew he was testing her, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Lead the way, Hinata-chan!" he smiled from behind her, but it was also an excuse for him to hide his growing predicament in his... nether regions. She nodded slightly and walked to the bathroom. When she looked behind her, Naruto had already unzipped his top, showcasing his bare chest. The heat had slightly dissipated from the water so sh turned on the water, adding some more bath salts.

"Shall we, Naruto-kun?" she turned back to him. He nodded affirmatively as he unbuttoned his pants as well. Hinata waited until Naruto had settled himself in the bathtub before taking her robe off. She was about to enter the opposite end of the tub when Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"We have enough space here, Hinata-chan," he smiled at her as she stepped in the water gingerly in between his legs. She laid her back against his chest and wrapped her arms around her abdomen. Naruto was sure in a strange mood today, he was being so assertive. He ran his up and down her arms and began placing soft kisses against her neck. She shivered a bit against his cold touch, but soon found it soothing. 

"You're very... alert today, Naruto-kun," she whispered as she snuggled in, and felt ahem, his alertness against her bum. She could hear Naruto grinning as she struggled to get comfortable and she was quite sure he was enjoying every minute of it. 

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm with my wife, enjoying a nice hot bath," he responded cheekily and Hinata smiled to herself. What else was she expecting? It had been some time since the last time they made love and she was just as excited as her husband.

She hummed as she laid her head against his chest as he placed a soft kiss on her head.

"Let's take this to the bed, ne?"


End file.
